1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic assembly machines, and particularly to an automatic assembly machine for assembling bearings to motors such as motors of fans for cooling electronic components.
2. Related Art
Each motor of fans for cooling electronic components comprises at least one bearing. Oftentimes, bearings are assembled to motors by hand. Bearings are first taken out from a packing tube and placed on a tray by hand. An assembling worker assembles the bearings to motors of cooling fans by hand. However, the bearings are small. It is inconvenient for the worker to assemble the bearings to the motors by hand. It is therefore time-consuming. Furthermore, in the assembly process, the hands of the worker need to touch the bearings, which causes the bearings to easily be eroded. Moreover, if the hands of the worker accidentally loose the bearings are prone to fall to the ground, which damages the bearings.
A half-automatic assembling method is developed. A combination of bearings and packing tube is mounted to an automatic transferring device. An assembling worker mounts the bearings to fans by hand after the automatic transferring device sends the bearings out sequentially. However, the worker assembles the bearings to the motors of the fans by hand. The above-mentioned problem is still not overcome.